This Proposal requests funding for a 400 MHz broadband NMR spectrometer that will function as a multi-user, interdisciplinary resource. The instrument will provide state-of-the-art capabilities for researchers requiring high field NMR for structural characterization of small to medium-sized molecules produced through chemical and biochemical synthesis. Five major users, all with NIH support, will benefit from the instrument as well as several minor users, although the instrument will be available to the entire research community at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences. Major areas of research include design and synthesis of enzyme substrates and inhibitors, identification of metabolites of biological processes, and characterization of effects of drug treatments on animal cell and tissue suspensions. The availability of a "walk up" NMR facility that is suitable for routine l-D as well as sophisticated 2-D experiments will greatly facilitate biomedical research at UAMS.